


Well This Is Awkard

by chaosfay



Series: Delylah and Cullen [27]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 10:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3565730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosfay/pseuds/chaosfay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josephine makes a suggestion to Cullen on how to improve on what he's practicing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well This Is Awkard

**Author's Note:**

> a prompt suggested by someone on tumblr: "Well this is awkward"

Cullen stood in front of the mirror in Delylah’s, no, their room.  She was in Val Royeaux attending a party some nobleman was having.  Leliana had insisted she attend without him, likely because he had said something that offended the fool man.  She wouldn’t be returning until tomorrow at the earliest.  That gave him plenty of time to practice.

He repeated the same thing over and over again in front of the mirror, imagining it was Delylah.  Somehow the question didn’t sound genuine, didn’t feel right.  Realizing what might be missing he went into the closet with his things in there, including a chest with his clothes.  Delylah had insisted he move into her, no, their room.  It still felt strange referring to it as theirs.  

Retrieving the small box he returned to the mirror, and asked again.  Yeah, this felt better.  Again and again, but it sounded so strange.  Felt strange too.  

“Bending to one knee may help.”

Cullen quickly turned around, hiding the box behind his back.  Josephine was standing at the top of the stairs, doing her best not to laugh.  

“I-I don’t know what you’re talking about.”  The room suddenly felt unusually warm, even with the casual clothing he was wearing.  No armor, just a tunic and leather pants.  He wasn’t even wearing boots.

“Ah, yes, but the mirror does.” 

Sighing in defeat, “is there a reason for your visit?” 

“Yes, Delylah will be returning tonight.  Likely within the hour.  Would you like me to set something up for you, perhaps something romantic in the garden?  Cassandra may have several ideas.”  Cullen just glared at her, resulting in her releasing the giggles she had been holding back.  “I’ll leave you to your practicing.”  

As soon as he heard the door close he returned to the mirror, got down on one knee, and asked again, “Delylah, will you marry me?”


End file.
